Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front vehicle body structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a front vehicle body structure formed by combining space frames.
Description of Related Art
In general, a front vehicle body is a frame structure that is provided in a front side of a vehicle along a length direction of the vehicle to form an engine compartment, and includes a front end module forming a front side of the engine compartment and where a cooling module and a headlamp are mounted, a front fender apron member forming left and right sides of the engine compartment, accommodating a suspension system, and providing a space where vehicle wheels are installed, and a firewall provided in a rear side of the engine compartment to partition the engine compartment and a passenger compartment.
In addition, front side members extending along a length direction of the vehicle are respectively disposed in left and right sides in a lower portion of the engine compartment so as to reinforce structural rigidity of the front body of the vehicle, and a subframe is provided below the front side members and is thus combined with the front side members to mount and support the suspension system and the like as well as an engine and a transmission that are installed in the engine compartment.
Meanwhile, a so-called high performance vehicle promotes light weight in order to improve driving performance and thus space frames that are made of a relatively light-weighted aluminum material which is lighter than steel are combined to reduce the weight of the vehicle body.
In such an aluminum space frame vehicle body, small overlap collision stability and driving performance need to be improved by improving front collision response performance and installation rigidity of suspension arms of the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.